The reasons why
by The 5th ARISU
Summary: One shots dedicated to the begining quotes in bleach. The first pairing is DeidaraxOC, but I don't know the next ones, so reveiw! It can be akatsuki, bleach OC, yuri or yaoi.  T for swearing!  o
1. Mae and Deidara

**NUMBER 1**

A/N Bored. Very very _very _bored. And thus, naruto and bleach crossover, a series of one shots with the akatsuki and my Ocs in my other story (The colour of Summer). The first pairing is my OC Mae and Deidara (Her info is on my profile) but you guys have to help me out for the next ones!)

Review, you ass holes! YOU GUYS NEVER TALK TO ME ANYMORE! DX

:P

- Thanks! -

_We fear that which we cannot see..._

"Why do you wear glasses, un?" Deidara asked Mae suddenly. Mae looked up from the book she was reading (Bleach volume 1) and gave him a look.

"So I can see. I have terrible vision. I'm half blind, you know. Why else would I wear glasses, dummy?" Mae said simply, punching Deidara's arm softly.

"Well, duh, I know that, yeah? But why don't you get... Um, Grace was talking about them the other day, un... Uh, contracts?"

"It's contacts, Deidara."

"Okay, why don't you get them, un!" Deidara asked angrily, not liking being talked down to.

"I don't want to poke something in my eye every morning, have them sit uncomfortably _on my eye _all day, only to peel it off at the end of the day. I think it would be painful, and, you know, _pointless..."_ Mae explained, slightly embarrassed that she was afraid of contact lenses. Deidara smirked and lent over Mae, too close for her liking, and simply took the glasses off her nose. Mae squealed and shut her eyes, cursing Deidara.

"Noooo! Deidara! Give me back my glasses, you big jerk! Waaaaah!" Mae tried to grab Deidara but he slid away from her reach. He stuck his tongue out at the helpless girl.

"Mmneh! Never! Hey, why do you keep covering your eyes? What's wrong, hm?" Deidara asked from across the room.

"My eyes go all weird! Now give me my glasses, Dei!"

"No! No! I want to see what they look like, yeah? Show me, un!" He sidled over to where she was searching for Deidara franticly. He bent over and grabbed her wrist so he could move it away from her eyes. Mae went pale and flinched away from him and went into the fatal position. Deidara heard her cry out like she had been hurt.

"_Don't touch me!" _She screamed at him, not daring to look up, because she had started to cry.

"What the hell? What's wrong, un? Jeez, I was only curious Mae, I didn't even hurt you..." Deidara scowled and reached forward again. Mae flinched and let out a muffled cry.

"It's only me. What's there to be afraid of, you big scaredy cat..." Mae lay very still and looked up at him with her eyes still closed. She had them closed ever since he took her glasses.

"_I'm not aloud to open my eyes." _Mae said in that same tone. Like she was scared and insane.

"That's stupid. They're your eyes. I wanna see! Jeez, you're such a sook, un." Deidara teased. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched again, but didn't move otherwise.

"It... It's not that simple." Mae explained.

"No, it is! Please?" Deidara pleaded. Mae gave in and slowly opened her eyes. Instead of having black eyes, her eyes had turned a bright and sombre red. Deidara paused and started laughing his ass off. Mae took this opportunity to snatch her glasses away again.

"Ass!" She exclaimed. Behind the special glass, her eyes were charcoal black again. Mae frowned at his laughter.

"That's it, un! I thought you had laser vision or something, yeah!"

"Shut up! You scared me!"

"Ha! Why were you so scared anyway, Mae?" Deidara asked, still smirking. She blushed and started towards the door, leaving him with the simple explanation of;

"_We fear that which we cannot see..." _

-END -

A/N Tell me who you would like to see next chapter. Your OC, my OC, or a pairing from naruto (Yaoi included).

LUV YA LOTZ!

**The 5th ARISU**


	2. Solace and Hidan

**NUMBER 2**

A/N Well, none of you bastards reviewed! I feel so loved! Well SCREW YOU GUYS SIDEWAYS WITH A RUSTY CHAINSAW! RAWR! _

review, pleeeaaase. I neeeeeeeeed you to. :( The next pairing is Solace (her OC info is on my profile) and Hidan!

- Ranting for too long! -

_People have hope_

_Because they cannot see Death standing behind them..._

Solace revived a phone call from a private number one grey, raining morning. She had been sitting in her bedroom on an extra squishy beanbag reading manga (bleach volume 2) when she heard the defiant ringing. She pressed the call button and gave a kind;

"Hello, Solace speaking?"

"... Hello, is Ms. Taylor there?"

"Sorry, but she's... Out at the moment. I'm her daughter. Who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Will you please take a message for me?" Solace was confused, but she did as the women told her and picked up a pen and a piece of paper.

"Sure?" Solace didn't have a good feeling.

"This is the Royal Hobart Hospital. I've been asked to inform you that your little sister Nina... Her condition has gotten much worse... I'm sorry, but... Susan, was it?"

"It's Solace." Solace whispered.

"Sorry, Solace, but, she doesn't have much longer to live. Maybe..."

"W-what? Maybe what!" Solace cried down the reciver.

"Maybe... Tomorow, at the mos-" Solace hung up quickly, and dropped the phone because she was shaking so much. Solace began to silently cry and curl up into a ball, not moving for at least half an hour.. She reached for the phone again and started walking to the hospital.

"_Who should I call?" _She thought sluggishly. She dialled Mae's number, and hung up.

"_I don't need help. Do I?" _Solace thought uncertainly. _"No, I do. But who? Won't Mae just worry?" _Solace re-dialled Mae and held the phone shakily to her ear.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"Solace? What's wrong?" Mae asked chipperly.

"Mae, where are you?" Solace asked as steadily as she could, she turned left.

"Solace? You don't sound so-"

"Where the fuck are you, Mae!" Solace cut Mae off. Solace was walking down the street.

"I'm at the caves with Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu! Solace, what happened-"

"Please, _please _don't ask!" Solace sobbed. "Could y-you put Hida-an on th-the line? Please?" She was outside the hospital now. Solace whispered the last words, because her throat was so raw.

"... Okay, Solace. But you have to tell me what's wrong latter, alright? I'll put him on now..." Mae said quietly. Deidara and Hidan were looking at Mae, who was now very worried. She passed the phone to Hidan and told him how to hold it right.

"Uh, hello?" Hidan asked uncertainly.

"Hi-Hidan?"

"Oh. Hey bitch. Sup?" Hidan laughed. Solace started crying again. Hidan shut the hell up. "Oi, what's up? Why are you crying, wuss bag?"

"My sister... She's...!" Solace broke off and started crying again.

"Oh... Your sister has a disease, right? I've never met her..." He said awkwardly over the phone.

"Can you p-please tell m-me something c-comforting! My sister might die, any moment now!" Solace sobbed angrily. Hidan paused.

"Are you going to see her?" He asked softly.

"I just g-got here..." Solace answered unsertainly. "W-we live a block a-away from the hospital..." Solace heard Hidan sigh.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Just wait there, I'll find it."

"O-okay..." It didn't even take Hidan five minutes. They walked to the desk and got the room number. Solace opened the door.

"Big sis! Why are you here? I thought you were visiting tomorrow?" A weak looking, hairless girl said from her bed. Nina looked at Hidan. "When'd you get a boyfriend?" Nina asked sceptically. Solace turned a bit red and laughed nervously.

"He's not m-my boyfriend, Nina! This is Hidan. He's just a friend... I think...?" Solace answered haphazardly. They weren't really friends, as such... Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." He said slowly. Nina smiled. She was very pretty, like her sister.

"That's not what I wanted to here! Jeez Solace, get a boyfriend!" Nina laughed at the shade of red her sister had turned. Hidan and Solace stayed for a while. It was apparent the hospital hadn't told her how long she had left. They stayed until Nina fell into a deep sleep. Solace blinked back tears and turned to Hidan.

"Why was she so happy? How can someone about to die, be so hopeful?" She asked him quietly. Hidan gave her a hug.

"You see... People..." He started, searching for the right words. "People have hope... Because... They cannot see Death... Standing behind them..." He told her gently. Solace choked back sobs and nodded.

"You stay here. I'll go get some food." Hidan told her, sitting her down on the old chair. He gave her a quick kiss and a smile, and left her feeling quite confused indeed...

- CUTE ENDING, FTW! :D -

A/N You guys better reiveiw this time, or I'll sick a rabid Kisame on you! :D And if you don't review, also, I hope you bawled you eyes out!

Love you anyway. C:

**The 5th ARISU**


	3. Group Fic

**Number 3**

A/N Why am I even updating this? No one reads it. Blah. I'm talking to myself. WAH RAAAAAAAAAGE!

Psh.

Whatever.

Next couple is... Uh... Um... Fuck. I don't know. -_-

All four of my Ocs (Profile for description). ^_^

- Blah blah blah -

"_If I were rain,_

_That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch,_

_Could I join two hearts as well?"_

**Nobody POV**

There were four girls and four boys walking through an old wood, towards the caves the boys called home. But there was a problem.

It was raining.

They knew it was going to rain, but did anyone bring an umbrella? Nooooo!

The guys were now very pissed, and were considering killing the girls, who were now skipping through the trees, laughing and having fun. These girls were Mae, Solace, Grace and Lisa. The only guy that wasn't bothered was the leader Pein, because he grew up in the rain, he was used to it. But even he found the girls' antics annoying, albeit understandable.

But then, they started singing.

Just be friends by Luka, to be precise.

"Yesterday morning I was thinking when it came to me,

Like picking up the pieces of some shattered pottery..." Began Grace, making clueless expressions. Pein glared at her, annoyed.

"I wondered 'what the heck is this?' and some blood dripped from my fingertips

So different from what it had been, it cut me by surprise...!" Continued Solace. Hidan's eye twitched. This isn't going to end well...

"Deep down inside of me, I knew that it'd be for the best

Though it'd be painful for us both, there is just nothing left..." Said Mae, holding a steady gaze with Deidara. He looked away and flicked some sopping hair out of his eyes.

"We're caught in this run-around, and it's running me into the ground

I'd tell you, but I don't know if you've even realised..." Lisa sang towards Itachi (Who chose to ignore her) with a frown on her cute face. The girls were getting more disproving looks.

"That you and I are in a world that's gradually decaying" Sang Grace

"This is the only way to get ourselves out of here," Solace continued were she stopped. "You smiled at me weakly, said 'Don't think so bleakly'." Mae trailed off and Lisa began. "Then I pulled the plug..." They all hopped down and sang while walking with the guys again.

"I heard your voice shout out to me, hounding,

Sounding and rebounding and echoing, all in vain.

Nothing remains, nothing's the same, let's just make a clean break.

There's nothing keeping us here now we've unfastened the chain,

There are no second chances this time, now,

They're spent, disconnected, and dead under false veneer.

You ask me why, I only sigh, "That's just the way that it is".

And I walk out lest we find out whose dry cheeks were now wet with tears..." The girls finished the rest of the song with the guys ignoring them. They finished and grinned playfully. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Is this your weird way of telling us we friend-zoned you guys?" He asked when they reached the caves. Mae didn't like that, so she got into another argument, one which Solace and Hidan joined with enthusiasm. Lisa sat down, shivering. She chose to wear for 'cute' not 'rain' like she should have. Itachi brought her a towel and sat down next to her. Which leaves us with Grace and Pein. She sat down at the mouth of the cave, in a slightly closed off area, with stalactites almost cutting off the view, with only a meter of space to spare. She looked out to the vivid forest with a small smile playing on her lips. She loved the rain. It cleansed her. Pein sat down next to her as she turned to look at her friends. She watched the others.

"What are you thinking about?" Pein asked her suddenly. The question caught Grace by surprise and she whipped her head around to look at him. He was looking out at the forest. "You've been watching them with interest. Why?" He continued.

"They've fallen so hard that they don't even realise how much they need each other. They've become the other's half, and the centre of each others universe. But even so, they don't realise... How much they love the other..." Grace replied softly. It was very sage like. Pein gave a rare smile, and nodded. Grace continued. "It makes me feel sad, that's why I pushed Mae and Deidara together. I just get so impatient, like I don't have long enough to live, so I want to see my friends happy, as long as they can..." She explained. Pein looked at her in interest.

"They'll realise in time, not that I approve. What else can we do but wait?" He told her. She smiled faintly again and sat behind him, leaning against his back. And she whispered softly, so no one else could hear.

"You know? I'd like to be like the rain..."

"What do you mean? Cold and annoying?" He asked her, and she laughed softly.

"No. It's like... If I were rain... That joins sky and earth, that, you know, otherwise never touch, Could I join two hearts as well? Could I make them realise?" She rested her head against his soft orange hair, and he realised what she meant.

And he loved her, too.

_And the rain goes on..._

- Done -

A/N Yeah, like I said, if anyone's reading this, tell me a pairing, for fucks sake!

**The 5th ARISU**


	4. Karaoke  Itachi and Lisa

**Number 4**

A/N I swear to Jashin, somebody, ANYBODY review! DX

No one has favourited, reviewed, or added this story! Y U NO READ!

Gosh, you guys are such... Such... Douche_ bags!_

Enjoy, this time it's Itachi x Lisa (Again, her info is on my profile).

The rest of the series is going to be songs dedicated to pairings, so SMD! (Even though I'm a chick...)

- Where's the punchline, dudes? -

"_We are drawn to each other,  
>Like drops of water, like the planets.<br>We repulse each other,  
>Like magnets, like the colours of our skin."<em>

**Lisa POV**

Ugh, Jashin, why do you forsake me so? You have to get me pretty bloody drunk to do this. That's right. If you haven't guessed, it's Karaoke night, but now instead of just the six of us (Grace, Mae, Solace, Marco, Dominic and I), it was now about _sixteen _of us. The karaoke room was fairly big, and not many people come around here, and they do sell alcohol.

There were few people more annoyed than me right now, and that's saying something. As soon as we got in there, I ordered the most potent cocktail in the place, receiving many dirty, confused and disappointed looks. Ha, they'll never get me to sing sober, NEVEEER!

"Sit over here, dude!" Solace called me over from the bar. I walked back with my bright pink drink and sat next to Itachi, needing a quick escape.

"God, you're terrible." Grace told me. She lit a cigarette under the permission of the owner. The Akatsuki looked confused.

"Stop staring, or I'll break your nose and bite you till you bleed to death." She told everybody in a lazy way, blowing smoke rings in Sasori's face. He turned away impassively.

"You don't have to stay guys, but you'll miss out on Lisa's drunken love songs. Always amusing, guaranteed." Grace drawled. Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu left quickly. Most people were to bored to leave, or interested in my singing. I was getting quite drunk by the time everyone picked out the songs and in what order they would go.

"Lisa, you're up first." Mae told me with an evil grin. I swore at her and gave them rude gestures before I took the microphone.

"What song, asses?" I asked them angrily, refusing to stand on stage.

"I like you, I love you. English." Grace told me, blowing a perfect heart shaped cloud of smoke at Itachi. The music started.

"He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
>If you're busy, sorry!<br>Just a little, hey, a little while,  
>I want to talk with you.<br>What can I do? What's the point?  
>Um.. What game should we play?<br>Word games?  
>Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n...<br>I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this...  
>Are you hungry? Want something to eat?<br>Umm... I... I don't have water...  
>Take your eyes off the monitor,<br>I have to simulate distance,  
>And yet I watch that idiot.<br>My throat is dry and I can't speak.  
>Sigh... What to do...<br>I'm being honest, you see...  
>No good, it's as scary as ever,<br>I want to convey my feelings,  
>Why is it so hard?<br>He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
>If you're busy, sorry!<br>Just a little, hey, a little while,  
>I want to talk with you.<br>What can I do? What's the point?  
>Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!<br>Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think...?  
>I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring...<br>Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
>Umm... I... I don't have water...<br>See, even if it's sudden,  
>It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry...<br>Maybe it's surprising,  
>But, I wanted to hear, err...<br>Sigh... What to do?  
>I'm being honest, you see...<br>No good, it's as scary as ever,  
>I want to convey my feelings,<br>Why is it so hard?  
>I'm being honest, you see...<br>I-I, I, I, I, I...  
>Hey, you are, um...<br>I, sorry, wait.. I-I...  
>I, I, um.. hey..<br>You're the one that I li...  
>Hey, honestly, crap, I, um<br>I, um, um, hey..  
>You're... um...<br>I, sorry, wait, he-hey.  
>Umm, I...<br>You're the one that...!  
>Hey, I, you're the one that I..<br>Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
>I, to you...<br>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li,  
>Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li,<br>Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot...  
>... Wait!<br>Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li,  
>Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li,<br>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li  
>Like, I love you!"<p>

I had tried to just stare at the wall but it turns out I had been staring at Itachi. Cue tomato coloured face. I stared at him completely shocked and embarrassed. I slowly slid down in my seat, and eventually slid out of it and sat in the fatal position on the floor. Grace prodded me Dominic prodded me with his foot.

"You right?" Marco asked me, his frowning face appeared beside me. I shook my head no. How could I be! I just told Itachi I was _in love with him! _Marco sighed and sat up again.

"She ain't coming out. She's embarrassed that she indirectly told Itachi she's in love with him." Marco explained with a smile in his voice. I kicked him in the shins. Marco paused. "And now she's mad at me. Ow Lisa, ow." He rubbed his legs. Itachi's face appeared next to mine this time, and Mae's too.

"Get up you lazy emo git. My granny's more lively than you, bless her soul." Mae told me with all the charm and elegance of a drunk potato. Itachi stared at her menacingly and she sat up again, leaving us alone.

Oh God oh crap oh shit holy fuck he's too close!

"... Are you alright?" He asked with sarcasm. He was picking up bad habits. I turned away from him. He poked me.

"You're acting too OOC, it's disturbing. Stop." I told him.

"I was about to say the same thing. Get up, shorty."

"Noez."

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm embarrassed."

"Why?" I turned towards him.

"_BECAUSE I JUST SAID I LOVE YOU." _I whispered harshly, still red. He smirked.

"If you don't sit up and let us get on with this, so I can leave, I will tell everyone you just proclaimed your undying love for me." He whispered.

"... You're evil... And scarier when you're OOC... No."

"Fine then." He sat up. "Lisa just told me that she's-"

"-GOING TO SIT UP NOW! HA HA!" I yelled nervously, sitting up. Everyone sighed, and Itachi laughed. I smiled. Grace watched, amused.

"We are drawn to each other,  
>Like drops of water, like the planets.<br>We repulse each other,  
>Like magnets, like the colours of our skin." She recited with dramatics, pointing at us.<p>

I laughed.

- BLAH BLAH BLAH -

A/N BLAH BLAH BLAH review!

**The 5th ARISU**


	5. Karaoke Pein and Grace

Number 5

A/N I'm going to take the hint that NO ONE READS THIS.

Psh, whatever. I don't care… Sob sob sob…

Again, info on profile. Please review

- Music -

"I can't protect you without holding a sword.

I can't embrace you while holding a sword."

Pein POV

Sometimes, I hate being the leader. It means having to babysit drunken idiots. But I must do what I must, for the peace of the world…

"IMA DINOSAUR! RAWR!" Lisa cried, attacking Grace. Grace simply held her hand up and stopped her hug. Sigh. What am I going to do with these idiots? Everyone was getting steadily drunker. I had barely touched whatever drink they gave me. Idiots… The music was about to start playing again and everybody shut up. Mae flipped through the singer/song guide.

"… Grace." She told everybody. Grace took a long drag from her cigarette and sighed it out again, squishing it against an overflowing ashtray.

"This is the first and last time, you guys. I told you I can't sing… Jeez… What song, Mae?" She muttered. Mae gave her a drunken grin.

"Smile, of course!" She laughed. Her other friends laughed like crazy. The music started. Grace grunted and took the microphone.

"Solace, you're backing me up." Solace obliged. "When you first left me I was wanting more But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)? When you first left me I didn't know what to say I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day…" Grace didn't look very happy at this point.

"I was so lost back then But with a little help from my friends I found a light in the tunnel at the end Now you're calling me up on the phone So you can have a little whine and a moan And it's only because you're feeling alone." She looked quite menacing. I'd hate to brake up with her…

"At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then But with a little help from my friends I found a light in the tunnel at the end Now you're calling me up on the phone So you can have a little whine and a moan And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalala

At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

…" She ended the song by throwing the microphone at Lisa's head, which she dodged swiftly. Lisa tried to hug her again. Swiftly denied again.

"I can't protect you without holding a sword. But, I can't embrace you while holding a sword. Therefore, hug or not dying. Choose." Grace growled. I laughed.

"I'd take the hug, thanks." I joked. Mae had tricked me into a shot. I felt happy. Grace scoffed and embarrassed me. I heard a click and a bright flash. Mae had taken a picture.

"Karma's a BITCH! You're lucky I didn't make you kiss, Grace!" She screamed in a drunken rage. I laughed. I don't think I would have minded…

- Sing me to sleep -

A/N Review. For the sake of Jashin.


	6. Truth or dare Solace and Hidan

**Number 6**

A/N I've been getting an excellent response for all my stories lately! Thank you all for being so supportive and lovely, I really appreciate it. Oh yeah, my photography teacher (Ms Avent) gave my photography class lollipops today~ FUCK YEAH! :D Lollipops FTW. I'm ranting again, aren't I? Well… Blah… I like this bleach quote, BTW. I feel like I can identify with it.

- So take me on a tangent, because tangible is something we perceive -

"_Yes, there is no Fate for us_

_Only those who are swallowed by_

_Ignorance and fear and miss a step_

_Fall into the rapid river called Fate."_

**Nobody POV**

"Ugh. Okay, enough with the karaoke." Pein shouted around 11 PM. The girls groaned but obliged anyway. They packed up their crap and Lisa trudged over to the front desk to pay. Everyone was really quite drunk right now, and all agreed that it was a _splendid _idea for Marco, Grace, Mae, Dominic and Solace to spend the night at Lisa's house with the Akatsuki.

"This isn't going to end well. I can feel it." Konan muttered, stumbling after Pein and Grace (A/N I just realised how awesome 'Pein and Grace' sounds!). Just as she regained control of her legs, Mae, Dominic, Solace, Lisa, Marco and Grace broke out in song, Sasori being the convenient victim.

"SASORI I LOVE YOU,"

"SASORI I DOOOOO!"

"WHEN WE'RE APART,"

"MY HEART,"

"BEATS ONLY FOR,"

"YOOOOOUUU!" (GO HARRY! WOOOOOH! If you know this song, I love you) Yeah. Drunk as skunks. They eventually made it to Lisa's big-ass house, after being verbally abused by angry middle-aged couples, trying to sleep. Lisa assembled them in a big room with lot of cushions and fluffy things. They all flopped onto said fluffy things.

"Alright," Lisa called to everyone, as the three Akatsuki that went home entered the room (Kakuzu, Zetsu and Kisame, if you forgot), "I have some rules. Rule 1; No sex. Drunken or otherwise. I'm talking to you, Hidan." Lisa glared at him and he grinned, not aware of the insult. "Rule 2; No more alcohol is to be consumed. I'm talking to you, Grace."

"ALCOHOLICS GO TO MEETINGS. I AM A DRUNK."

"Yes yes, Grace. Whatever you say. Rule 3; It's now truth or dare time. Anyone who doesn't play, will be given a penalty. I also have the power to stop you from doing things I don't like and/or kick you the fuck out. Questions? No? Good. Peter dear, do we have any ramune left?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good, bring me one or two please?" Peter bowed and left to get the sweet drinks. Meanwhile, Lisa sorted the large group into a circle. When Peter returned, Lisa popped off the cap, pushed down the weird marble thing and skulled the bottle.

"OK, spin the bottle, whoever it lands on must pick truth or dare. Me first~!" She giggled and spun the bottle. It slowly landed on Zetsu.

"… Truth…"

"OK, wussbag. What's your favourite colour?" Lisa chose an easy on to start with, and Zetsu seemed relieved.

"Green." Zetsu leaned forward and spun until it landed on Solace.

"TRUTH, MR PLANT MAN!" She yelled. Zetsu thought for a moment and his black half took over.

"**How many people have you slept with? **HEY! That's inappropriate!" Zetsu argued with himself for a while and Solace started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'M A VIRGIN, YOU ASS HOLES!" She continued laughing and the others looked at her funny. "What?"

"… You have a fucking male roommate, you're a pervert, AND you're hot, and you're still a virgin…?" Hidan asked slowly. Solace slowly began to shut up.

"Gosh, Hidan. I never knew you thought so much about me sex life."

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Suuuuure you didn't." Solace leaned forwards and spun the bottle.

"Konan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay… Have you slept with any of the Akatsuki yet?" Solace asked her as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Konan turned pink.

"I can safely say that I have not." Solace looked disappointed. She spun the bottle.

"Itachi, truth or dare?"

"… Dare?"

"Heh, I dare you to smile, and act like an actual gentleman for the duration of this game." Itachi stared at her. He slowly smiled.

"But of course, milady." He said, with obvious sarcasm. Konan scowled and he spun the bottle. This continued for a while until Grace spun the bottle and it landed on Solace.

"TRUUUUUTH!"

"Hm… What is your fear?"

"I have none." Grace didn't look surprised, but the others did.

"WHAT!"

"How can you have no fear, un!"

"I just don't. Grace already knows this."

"Spiders?"

"Nope."

"Ghosts!"

"Not a chance."

"What about fate?" Hidan asked her. Fate wasn't his own worry, of course. Solace stopped laughing and looked steadily at him. Most of the others were asleep by now, as it was in the early hours of tomorrow.

"I have no fate to fear." Solace mumbled. Grace nodded and Peter switched the lights off, as everyone was too tired to continue. Hidan was confused. Solace chose to use him as a pillow for the night, in drunken idiocy.

"Yes… There is no Fate for us…  
>Only those who are swallowed by ignorance and fear, and miss a step, fall into the rapid river called Fate..." Solace whispered to him as they drifted off to sleep. Hidan smiled.<p>

- He's not your kind of guy, I hope you realise… -

A/N Right, so, review, read 'The colour of Summer' if you aren't already, tell me if you want an OC and some bad news… I can't update next week, because I'm going to my dad's house (From Sunday till Saturday), which doesn't have internet! T_T Oh, and my friend Jasmin is traveling Australia for six months, so I can't see her!

Love always,

**The 5****th**** ARISU**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**


End file.
